<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Sharpener? Why are you so hostile to me?" by kyojtanj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391246">"Sharpener? Why are you so hostile to me?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyojtanj/pseuds/kyojtanj'>kyojtanj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Kinda Angst towards the end, Post-Majin Buu Saga, background characters from the wiki but with names so keep that in mind, but not exactly far away from it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyojtanj/pseuds/kyojtanj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that he had bad luck was an understatement, oh no, no. He was flat out <i>cursed. </i></p>
<p>Imagine being him, you're Pen Sharpener. The coolest, and one of the most popular boys in Orange Star High. You get decent grades, you're a star not only baseball player, but also boxer and your parents love you. You're also friends with the Satan Videl, and Cecil Erasa. How his life is right now, it's literally perfect.</p>
<p>Until some new student came around, and oh boy. The moment he did, Sharpener's life and popularity started to decrease.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sharpner &amp; Son Gohan, slight erasa &amp; videl but not the main focus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Sharpener? Why are you so hostile to me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that he had bad luck was an understatement, oh no, no. He was flat out <i>cursed</i>. </p>
<p>Imagine being him, you're Pen Sharpener. The coolest, and one of the most popular boys in Orange Star High. You get decent grades, you're a star not only baseball player, but also boxer and your parents love you. You're also friends with <i>the</i> Satan Videl, and Cecil Erasa. How his life is right now, it's literally perfect.</p>
<p>Until some new student came around, and oh boy. The moment he did, Sharpener's life and popularity started to decrease.</p>
<p>"Gohan Son." Was what he called himself, not Son Gohan, no. Gohan Son, "<i>Look at this nerd...</i>" He whispered amid himself, everyone in the class laughed at the boy's simple mistake but Videl. She stared at him intently as if he'd disappear without her eyes on him. For what reason though? He didn't know, but as the day went on, he understood.</p>
<p>Son Gohan was exceptional in every single way, he was apparently a high jumper and was able to get from Mount Paozu to Satan City while still having enough energy to stay up in class. "<i>How the hell is that possible?</i>" Someone had asked once, but Gohan had shrugged it off with a smile.</p>
<p>"He's a nerd who had been homeschooled for most of his life, big deal. Not like he'll do any major harm." Sharpener told them, Erasa smiled at him with a hint of pity while Videl didn't seem to really care about anything but her main target.<br/>
Not even three weeks later however, Gohan had managed to score a date with Angela, yet he somehow ruined it. He remembered Angela coming to school one day after it, spending most of her time crying about how stupid Gohan was. </p>
<p>"If he really liked Videl, he should've said so! I know he's shy 'nd all, but jeez! My heart being broken wasn't worth some teddy bear underwear!" She recalled to Sharpener, all he could do was stare in half shock, and half anger at the boy. While the teen in question tried his best to avoid eye-contact.</p>
<p>It made him disgusted, even after the 25th World Marital Arts Tournament, he still did not know Gohan's secret. In fact, it didn't seem as if he was very close to finding it out either! Nor did he understand why Videl was so suddenly close with him, despite her knowing his feelings towards her.</p>
<p>Had she really ditched him? For a homeschooler nerd? of all people? It angered him.</p>
<p>Before long, he saw his high school social life slowly falling apart in front of his own eyes. Everyone was so interested in this "chad" as they called him, paying less attention to Sharpener and more so on the newcomer. <i>"Dude, no offense but Gohan's got a mystery to him, man. Obviously people're gonna be a lot more interested in him, lighten up." Mark had told him, cleaning off his glasses with his eyes closed.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>"Oh obviously the nerd's gonna take a fellow one's side! Get real, there's nothing good or even interesting about him. You guys are just bored."</i>
</p>
<p><i>"Suit yourself, dude."</i><br/>

And now, that would bring us to the present day. The sun was shining, and it seemed as if everything would go along as usual.</p>
<p>It wasn't until one of the teachers following through with the director, did everyone look up at them in curiosity.</p>
<p>"Now class, tomorrow we'll be going on a camping trip. After class is over, please go and tell your guardians ahead of time where you will be leaving to. This is required and unless you really cannot attend, let us know." The director announced, a few students gasped as others cheered.</p>
<p>"Aw man, nice! I hope this'll be taken as a vacation. Sunday's the day afterwards and more relaxation is always good."</p>
<p>"We'll be sleeping outdoors? Ugh! Disgusting!" Sharpener had heard, but in favor of other thing; he ignored them. He glanced over to see Erasa getting in preparation to bother Gohan.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey~ Gohan, will you be coming along with us? Or will your family have something planned already?" She asked gently, and yet the boy flinched at the sound of his name and quickly turned over. "Hm? Ah, um....Maybe? I'll have to see."</p>
<p>Sharpener snorted, <i>of course</i> the nerd probably wouldn't be able to attend. After all, he'll want to spend all of his sweet old time studying rather than being outdoors. Boring, is what he is.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, maybe?" Videl asked, "I think you'll be able to, in fact i'm sure your mom would be glad that you're spending more time with your friends."</p>
<p>The nonexistent jazz music in Sharpener's mind stopped as his mouth went into an O shape, wait.... Videl already knew his parents?!?! Since when?? </p>
<p>Gohan awkwardly chuckled, noticing Sharpener's expression quickly in an unknown form of regret. "Ahah, yeah... You're right, but... We'll see tomorrow."</p>
<p>As soon as the bell rang, the boy took it as his queue to leave as quickly as possible. Leaving the jock in disbelief.</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm going to kill that fucking nerd."</i>

Hours came and went, and before long, Saturday came fast despite how much he was dreading it. Maybe Gohan wouldn't be there, he hoped. Maybe it'll just be a fun trip and the spotlight will be back on him, he also hoped.</p>
<p>But unfortunately, expectations were subverted. Son Gohan, was in fact there. In the most basic clothing he could've found. A simple green-tee with a gray hoodie holding his badge, and from the looks of it, some soft? Jeans. Disgusting.</p>
<p>"Holy shit." Someone said, voicing everyone's thoughts. "What in the world are you wearing?"</p>
<p>"We're supposed to be camping, aren't we? It's better to wear something light, but also warm for it." He simply responded.</p>
<p>Some people had laughed in disbelief, thinking he was joking. But as others knew, he was in fact not.</p>
<p>As if she was a blessing in disguise, Miss Hamilton came with a board and magician's hat. "Settle down, settle down. Now that it looks like we're all here, please take a paper out of the bag. Whatever number you get, the other will be your partner."</p>
<p>"We aren't choosing?!?"</p>
<p>"Of course not, you'd all pick your friends and someone will inadvertently be left out. Besides, maybe you can be friends with your partner."</p>
<p>Most of the students groaned, yet Sharpener started sweating. Oh good Kami, please do not let him get Gohan.</p>
<p>To be safe, Sharpener went up and grabbed a piece. To his surprise, he got the number 4. He gave it to the teacher and went back to his seat. He chuckled, 
"What're the odds Gohan will end up getting three?" </p>
<p>Things came and went, and with the less people there was, the more he got anxious over who his partner was.</p>
<p>Videl and Erasa luckily (rigged) ended up getting themselves, but all that was left was Gohan, Mark, and Juiz. The latter of course, went up first.<br/>
"Twenty-three." She announced, walking back to her seat as the number was written down. </p>
<p>"Come on... Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark....." Sharpener prayed quietly to himself, hoping that whatever was up there would hear his prayers. </p>
<p>Gohan went next after some insistent on Mark to go before him, he looked over the last two remaining options and picked the larger piece up. "They wouldn't write the number three with such a large piece of paper, right?" The saiyan thought to himself, uncrumbling it softly only to be quickly disappointed.</p>
<p>No one said anything, maybe from fear, or from unknown expectations. But as Gohan took a deep breath, he announced his number. "....Three."</p>
<p>Sharpener's heart stopped.</p>
<p>Of all numbers in general, or even of all the two numbers left. Why the fuck did he get 3?</p>
<p>"Then Mark would be twenty-four, now with that out of the way-- Please go forward to your designed camping roommate."</p>
<p>"Holy shit." Erasa gasped, looking between her friends. "And then they were roommates!" She squealed. </p>
<p>But all Videl could feel was pity. Not to Sharpener, no. Of course not, but to Gohan.</p>
<p>That poor soul.</p>
<p>"Sorry man, can't say I tried." Mark told him, patting him on the back before he walked off with Juiz. All the jock could do was stare at the Son, neither of them saying anything. Almost as if their eyes said everything for them.</p>
<p>He looked at him in hatred, wheres Gohan looked with anxiety. "Let's...get along, okay?" He said, reaching his hand out to him.</p>
<p>"Sure." Sharpener took it, squeezing hard on it despite the boy looking like it doesn't effect him.</p>
<p>"And Erasa? We're not doing your fanfiction shit, fuck off." He told her, grabbing one of the designed camping kits before walking off, Gohan looked at the two girls in apology and ran off.</p>
<p>-<br/>
The two boys walked in silence for what felt like more than an hour, not a single one of them looking at each other. Focusing on the walk over anything else, it was awkward at least-- Tense even.</p>
<p>Gohan felt uncomfortable, he never understood why Sharpener hated him so much. Was it because of Videl? No...he hated him prior to that, then what else could be the reason? Envy, maybe?</p>
<p>The man in question suddenly stopped, he wouldn't bumped into him had he not noticed beforehand. He internally debated on whether or not he really wanted to risk talking to him, but ultimately decided against his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Is...is something wrong, Sharpener?" </p>
<p>"Hm? Oh no, of course nothing's wrong. Just thought I heard something, but as it turns out, it was you I ended up hearing."</p>
<p>He didn't respond to that, but the jock took it as a sign to continue. "Actually, i'm surprised I even got you. Just my luck, huh?" Sharpener chuckled in bitterness.</p>
<p>The tent was dropped out. "You're a country boy, aren't you? So you should obviously know how to set it up on your own." </p>
<p>"I can but, where are you going?" Gohan had asked, Sharpener stopped in his tracks, not facing him but also not saying anything for a few moments.<br/>
"What's it to you, nerd boy?" He started, "Where i'm going, or what i'm doing-- Does not concern you. We're in leagues away from each other, focus on what you do best. Being a silent, shy, fucking nerd." He concluded, walking away afterwards. Leaving Gohan to his own deeds.</p>
<p>The saiyan had sighed, what was supposed to be a bonding experience was already getting off to a bad start. "was Sharpener just in a bad mood? And did he make it worse? Gohan wondered, knowing fully well that he'll never get the true answer to that.</p>
<p>To avoid being left in his thoughts, Gohan went off to set the tent up as carefully as he could to prevent his strength from destroying it. "See, you've gotta set it up like....this! You'll end up gettin' it like that." his father showed him in the past, trying to replicate it perfectly now in the present.</p>
<p>And to his surprise, it was a success. He smiled to himself, "Now a few steps more..." and thus, he got to work.</p>
<p>Meanwhile with Sharpener however, things didn't seem to be getting brighter for him. "Oohh "where are you going?" he says, as if he really was worried about me. Dumbasses and their fake kindness." </p>
<p>He stood there, looking at the river flow. The wilderness looked to be at peace, something that can't be said the same for him.</p>
<p>"Didn't expect to run into you so soon, Sharp." A classmate said, but from looking over-- He found that it was Ed and Mark.</p>
<p>"Aren't you supposed to be with your, y'know. Partners?"</p>
<p>Ed flinched, awkwardly laughing in return. "Yeah well, we're gathering some water." Mark nodded in confirmation. "I assume the same goes with you?"</p>
<p>Sharpener didn't respond to that, but shrug as an answer. "How's your roommate though? You two finally getting along well?"</p>
<p>He smirked, turning to the two. "What do you think?" The three forced a laugh. </p>
<p>"No but, really Sharpener." Mark said, looking around before finishing his sentence. "Do you perhaps hate him because...."</p>
<p>"Because?"<br/>
"He's an um...threat to your sexuality?" He looked at him in disbelief, he would've laughed at the question had it not been such a stupid one. "Mark, what the fuck is that supposed to me?"</p>
<p>"It's just a question, chill. We accept you, in fact it'd be pretty nice to have a gay best friend. In fact, that'd be pretty stunning and brave of yo--" The sentence was cut through Ed's punch in the face, Mark looked at him in fear before turning back to look at Sharpener.</p>
<p>Sharpener threw water at them both before proceeding to walk away in response. "We...totally struck a nerve.." Ed coughed before fainting into the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Videl, how do you think Gohan and Sharpener are doing?" Erasa asked, setting up the sleeping bags as quickly as she could. Videl could only shake her head in exchange, "It's hard to tell. Maybe poorly, of course." she sighed.</p>
<p>"Who knows! Knowing Gohan, he'd probs end up getting Sharpener to be his friend. And then, they'd truly be roommates." The blonde squealed, her friend looked at her in confusion. </p>
<p>"Is there a reason for this, or?"<br/>
Erasa nodded with a smile, "Sharpener acts like he's got a crush but doesn't even know it!"</p>
<p>"Or, he generally does not like Gohan, wants to get rid of him with every fiber of his being." </p>
<p>"Don't be pessimistic!" </p>
<p>"Don't be optimistic. You know how Sharpener is." Videl continued, the blonde only looked at her with a pout evident on her face in return. Looking at her watch, the black haired noticed the time and couldn't believe how late it was. "Really? It's 4:50 pm already... Have we really been here for that long?"</p>
<p>Her friend looked over on her shoulder, joining her shock. "We got here at like, 9:00 am! There's no way the time has gotten by so fast! Oh noo, we've gotta hurry and finish up before it gets dark, Videl!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whew, done..." Gohan announced to himself, proud of his hard work. He looked around in hopes to see his partner, but found nothing, and no one. He supposes he's still chilling off.</p>
<p>In the meantime, he went ahead and got started "fishing" to cook their meal for the night. Catching as many, and as quickly as he can before anyone notices.<br/>
The moment he got out of the water, he paused. Looking at all the fish before he got started baking them, "Ah. It'd be suspicious to have all this at once...". Glancing around to once again find anyone near him, only to find nothing-- He threw a small ki blast at the food before quickly eating his portion.</p>
<p>The moment he was done, was the moment Sharpener finally returned. Hiding any sort of evidence that he was ever eating, he waved at him. "Hey, um. Welcome back."</p>
<p>"Whatever." Was his only response. Noticing the cooked food, Sharpener sat down and ate quietly. "I...already ate so, i'll be in my tent. Night."</p>
<p>No one said anything else, knowing it wasn't needed. Once Gohan was gone, the jock looked back at the tents, noting the work put into it to make sure they doesn't needlessly collapse. He didn't expect that, and yet....it makes him bitter than he already was.</p>
<p>He knew he told him to set them up, but he didn't expect that great of a job to be done. Still, after finishing his food he went into his own tent. Laying there with silence other than the loud cicadas.</p>
<p>This was fine.</p>
<p>Absolutely fine.<br/>
The silence wasn't starting to kill him, who told you that? No, if anything he's embracing it. Just as he's always been.</p>
<p>After all, it's just two not-bros. Sleeping in their own separate tents, not saying anything, or even making a sound. Nothing wrong with that.</p>
<p>"Sharpener? Why are you so..hostile to me specifically?" Until Gohan ruined it, just like always did. With an exaggerated sigh, Sharpener got up and pulled the door open to the other's tent. It seemed to shock him, because of course it did-- But all he could do was stare at him.</p>
<p> "Why am I so hostile? Why am I, Pen Sharpener, so hostile to you?" He laughed, "I thought you would've figured that out by now."<br/>
"...No?" Was the confused answer, but Sharpener found that extremely hard to believe. "You really are a dumbass, aren't you?"</p>
<p>The taller boy punched him, Gohan flinched but did nothing. "See? It's because of things like that, I have never seen you fight back. All you've done is kept to yourself, and attempt to be a pacifist. That's what gets everyone interested in you, haven't you noticed?"</p>
<p>"Sharpener...that's not my fault. If people find me interesting, then let them. There's nothing wro--"</p>
<p>"There is." He interrupted, "Sooner or later, i'll be left to rot until the end of the year thanks to you. You're such a pussy, and yet...you're so mysterious. It makes me want to vomit."</p>
<p>No one said anything after, Sharpener's eyes were full of flat out hatred. But if that was how it was going to be, then so be it.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you apologizing for? This was pointless." He shouted at him before he walked back into his own tent.</p>
<p>Gohan sat up, but did nothing to go after him. Him sighing was the only sound that made it seem like he was still there, he felt bad. But if Sharpener was going to hate him for reasons like this, so much for the "Roommates" idea.</p>
<p>Still, maybe one day their relationship could turn into friendship, maybe not. But all he hopes is that he'll stop being hated by the jock. He supposes he should take what he can get.</p>
<p>For now, at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you ever feel bad about yourself, just remember you didn't spend time writing a fic like this about Sharpener of all characters, and making it <i>this</i> long. ❤️ I haven't seen the episodes that revolved around Gohan's high school adventures in awhile now which uh, probably wasn't a good idea if i was gonna write this lol;;;; still! I hope I did everyone justice, this was written a...few months ago? so apologizes for any errors</p>
<p>kudos/comments are welcomed, but they're not required! thanks for readingg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>